Eve
Eve is the daughter of Selene and Michael Corvin, and is the first born Hybrid in the ''Underworld'' franchise. She is a Hybrid of all three types of Immortal, Vampire and Lycan strains, making her the most potent product of the Corvinus Strain to date. She is portrayed by actress India Eisley. History Eve was born and raised in captivity, her parents having been captured by the Infected Persons Unit before they could ever learn of Selene's pregnancy for themselves. Antigen, the biotech corporation that took custody of Selene and Michael, "raised" Eve as 'Subject 2' in captivity for the first 11-12 years of her life. Her caretakers told her that her parents had died when she was born, preventing her from learning anything about her origins or nature. Only one doctor, her personal caretaker, ever treated her as anything more than a lab specimen, with others regarding her as merely a means to an end. ''Underworld: Awakening When informed that she is about to be executed, Eve breaks out of captivity and frees her mother, whose existence she had only recently learned about, before escaping herself. Although Selene is originally ignorant of Eve's existence, their psychic connection allows Selene to see what Eve sees, causing her to track down the young girl. Selene is stunned by Eve's physical appearance in Hybrid form, as well as the raw strength she exhibits. After Eve is examined by a Vampire doctor named Olivia and fed blood to heal from a Lycan attack, she expresses her fear and frustration at her mother's distance. However, Selene assures her that it is her heartbreak due to the sudden loss of Eve's father that causes her silence, rather than not caring for Eve. When Eve is recaptured by Antigen forces, Selene launches an attack on the company, during which Eve manages to free herself. She confronts Jacob Lane, the Hybrid doctor who had sought to use Eve's DNA to create a more powerful and silver-resistant race of Lycans. The two fight fiercely, culminating in Eve successfully defeating Lane when she literally rips his throat out. Mother and daughter reunite, but although Eve has a vision of Michael escaping the facility, her father vanishes before she and Selene can catch up with him on the roof. Powers & Abilities The full extent of her powers remains to be seen, given that she is introduced at the age of 11-12, though it is noted that Eve is likely the most powerful creature in existence. Like her father, she demonstrates high functioning predatory instincts in her Hybrid state, but she also lacks any real training or knowledge of hand-to-hand combat and relies almost entirely on brute strength and savagery to defeat her opponents. Even so, she has the potential to become the most powerful Immortal ever, surpassing all her peers and predecessors. *'Superhuman Endurance''' - As a Hybrid, Eve's endurance is much higher than humans or other Immortals. She is once seen using a knife to nonchalantly inflict deep cuts in one of her arms and is able to withstand multiple hits from other Immortals, including the adult Hybrid, Jacob Lane. Her endurance also allowed her to survive for years without feeding on blood while retaining most of her health and powers and makes her somewhat resistant to powerful chemicals and anesthetics, such as Propofol. *'Superhuman Strength' - Her strength appears to be augmented by fear and rage, with other powers manifesting after feeding. She lacks any proper combat training, but her raw strength is sufficient to compensate for this weakness against most foes. Eve is seen tossing a large cabinet into a concrete wall and shattering the cabinet with great force in the process, overpowering adult human marines much larger than herself and holding them in place, tearing a transformed Lycan's head in half, and later overpowering and tearing out the throat of a Hybrid. It should be noted that in human form, Eve is strong enough to keep a door closed against a transformed Lycan. *'Superhuman Senses' - Eve is shown sensing the approach of a Lycan attack in Underworld: Awakening. She felt them before Selene, which means either her senses are superior to those of her mother's or her Lycan heritage allows her to detect other Lycans/Werewolves. *'Superhuman Healing' - Until she is first fed actual Vampire blood, she is unable to heal from a Lycan attack at anything other than a normal human rate, but she instantly heals a few seconds after feeding. When Eve cuts herself, her skin regenerates within seconds. Being the offspring of two Hybrids, it is likely that she can regenerate from nearly any wound instantly. *'Superhuman Speed' - She is shown disappearing from sight in seconds, eluding police officers, her mother, and Jacob Lane. *'Superhuman Agility' - Eve is able to launch herself onto a Lycan's back with extreme force. She displays twists and flips when fighting. *'Sensory Synchronization' - She is able to perceive images and hear sounds from the perspective of either one of her parents. It is explained that when she is within proximity to either her mother or father, her brainwaves fall into sync with them and she sees what they see, and they see what she sees, similar to a wireless network connection. For years, however, this occurred only between Eve and her mother, as they were kept within close proximity; her father was kept too far away her for this to occur. This ability of sensory synchronization is apparently a random phenomenon rather than a controlled event. Quotes Trivia * Eve's name comes from Ancient Greek Εὔα (Εua), and Classical Hebrew חַוָּה (ḥawwah), meaning "life". While the script for Awakening was being written, Eve's name was originally going to be "Nissa", but it was later changed to "Eve" for unknown reasons, possibly as a nod to Eve of Christian beliefs, or to avoid association with the Blade II character of the same name. * Through her father, Eve is a member of the Corvinus Clan by blood, and a direct descendant of Alexander Corvinus. * According to Selene, Eve has her father's eyes. * Similar to her father, Eve does not speak in Hybrid form. * Eve is the first Underworld character to be introduced into the franchise as a child. * Unlike Lycans, Vampires, and other Hybrids, Eve does not grow fangs in her upper jaw when she is transformed. * Eve did not know the Vampires' concept of feeding meant drinking blood, which implies she had never fed on blood during her eleven to twelve years in Antigen. It also means that, unlike most other Immortal species, Eve may be able to survive on normal foods. * Genetically, Eve is predominantly Vampire. As her father is part Lycan, her mother is part pure Immortal, but both of her parents are part Vampire. This could explain why her Hybrid form is the most human-like in appearance of all Hybrids seen thus far in the series. * India Eisley was 18 during the filming of Awakening, yet Eve is only 11-12 in the movie. * She is never explicitly called "Eve" in the film, with her name at Antigen being only "Subject 2"; presumably, she will receive this name during the fifth film. * When Kate Beckinsale first saw India Eisley, she commented to husband Len Wiseman that she thought India looked just like a '"mini-Selene". * Despite Lida's emotional attachment to "Subject 2", Eve never expresses any concern about Lida, and it is likely that she never viewed Lida as more than one of her jailers. Gallery Image:Eveeeve.jpg|Eve when not in transformation. Underworld Awakening 09.jpg|Angry Eve. Thevampireshaveeve.png|Eve in Thomas's Coven. Cells.jpg|Eve being gassed. Underworld Awakening 18.jpg|Eve. hyb.jpg|Eve's Hybrid eyes. CI-153714395230209036.jpg|Eve, growling at the sight of Lane. CI11970929630239249.jpg|Eve killing Lane. CI212283334430209036.jpg|Eve, holding Lane's throat. Underworld Awakening 11.jpg|Eve sees Selene. es:Eve Category:Female characters Category:Hybrid Category:Awakening characters Category:Character